


Raided

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Tendou is Not a Nice person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "He'll be fine" ~ Kuroo Tetsurou to Yaku about Kenma, "Nekoma"Kenma is not fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after "Nekoma"

Kenma was just relaxing in Kuroo’s home, curled up on the bed given to him by the messy-haired leader of Nekoma with a good book. The type of book that transported him, drew him in. 

Drew him in so much he missed the slam of the door violently hitting the wall as Tendo and a bunch of Shiratorizawa men rushed in. 

“Search everywhere” Tendo ordered, grin on his face. “Apparently Dateko lost a cute little crystal earlier this month, reports say it’s here.”

Kenma was still lost in his book, only looking up when Tendo himself blocked the light. 

If Kenma could pale, he would have, scrambling back from the infamous Shiratorizawa trainer. 

“Now, now, where are you going, you pretty little thing?” Tendo leered. “I’m not going to hurt you. Much.” 

Tendo grabbed Kenma’s arm and wrenched, drawing a cry from the crystal. 

“How much will it take to… shatter? Hmmmm?” 

Kenma looked up in fear. 

“Shatter your arm? Not much, I think… just this…” Tendo slammed Kenma’s arm down on the dresser, causing it to shatter. The crystal pulled his arm into his body as Tendo pushed him forwards towards the door. 

Kenma followed willingly, out the door, down the drive, and into the van.

* * *

 

The Nekoma crew stumbled, laughing, into Kuroo’s house, posters already dropped off in the shed they used at headquarters. 

“Another successful protest!” Yaku said. 

“Yeah. It’s really great that tall kid showed up. What was his name… Lev?” Inuoka said. “He was able to hold the poster so you could actually see it.”

“Shut the hell up!” Yaku exclaimed as Inuoka snickered. 

Kuroo sighed. “Shut up guys. Kenma! We’re back, it’s safe.” 

No response. 

“Kenma?” 

“Maybe he fell asleep?” Yaku suggested. 

“...Maybe. I’m going to check. Don’t eat all my food.” 

Kuroo walked to the back, to Kenma’s room, shouting for the crystal the whole time. He froze when he saw the scene, red Rhodochrosite strewn about and glistening like crystallized blood. 

“Kenma!!” Kuroo exclaimed, dropping to his knees. “Kenma, no… no, no, no, No, No, No, No, NO!” his voice rose to a shout, followed by the tamping of socked feet running down the hall. 

“Kuroo, what… no…” Inuoka froze in the doorway, Yaku having to shove him out of the way to see. 

“Kenma....” 

Kuroo gently fingered a piece of the Rhodochrosite that used to be Kenma. 

“He…”

“Shattered…” Yaku finished. “Kenma shattered… Living Crystals only do that when they… when they…”

“Die.” Inuoka supplied, unhelpfully. 

All three were quiet for a time, staring at the scene in solemn silence. 

Kuroo broke it. “Everyone, pick one.”

“What?” Yaku replied. 

“Pick a piece. We’ll wear them as necklaces. I know how to wire wrap.” 

“Kuroo, isn’t that a bit....” 

“Morbid?” Inuoka stepped in. 

“It’s to honor and remember the crystal we couldn’t protect.” Kuroo clenched the piece of Kenma in his hand. “We owe it to him.”

Yaku and Inuoka nodded, carefully padding into the room to pick their own slivers of Kenma’s rhodochrosite. 

Two hours later, the pendants were made and hanging on silver chains reinforced with black leather. 

Kuroo wouldn’t let Yaku or Inuoka clean up the mess in the guest room, just kept making pendants out of the shattered crystal. It became a rite of passage for the Nekoma group, then. All new members had to go into the guest room and pick from the pendants hanging on every available surface, light dancing off of them to create an eerie red glow. 

Finally, a new poster joined the multitude in Nekoma’s shed. 

“For Kenma, the one we couldn’t save.”


End file.
